The Witchers Apprentice
by MorriganHeartnet.ff7
Summary: A young woman, on a quest of revenge to kill Geralt of Rivia for killing her father and master, sets out on a unusual adventure, where she finds, that not everything is as black and white as she imagines. As she travels she meets friends, allies and a particular man who's seen her hopeless type before. Can he melt her heart of ice before its too late for all of them?
1. Chapter 1

I sweated with frustration and the exertion. With all my training since childhood, i could still not withstand and hold my own against a fully fledged witcher. Letho, my master and mentor had always believed in giving something you're all even if it was just training. "An enemy won't hold back, so your allies must be the same" I remember him saying to me when i was a young girl. I had taking to this creed with gusto, determined to prove myself to everyone who had laughed at the thought of a girl witcher. And i had. I proved to everyone that i was worthy of the ambition of witcher and i had earned my witcher eyes through goddamned hard work. I had proved to everyone that my master was right to belive in me. Panting, i parried letho's blows until my body could not hold itself up. I collapsed, raising my hands in defeat and Letho lowered his sword. To my delight he looked exhausted and sweaty. Good i thought, im catching up to him.

" your doing well. You have been lasting longer in our fights" he said proudly ruffling my hair. I grinned in response. Letho was like my father. He found me as a baby abandoned in a river and raised me. Most of the other witchers thought he was soft letting me try my hand at becoming one of them but all their sly and aloof attitudes faded away the better i got. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm the best trainee of my age and I'm not being arrogant because it's true.

"You'll be ready soon" he told me standing up and offering me a hand after a minute.

"You sure" i held my breath.

"Yes"

Came the day off the ceremony and i was ecstatic. Or so i should have been. My father was killed on that day by the bastard, geralt of rivia. I held my father as his life drained out of his body and as i wept like a child. He handed me his silver sword, the symbol of his pride, power, achievements and honour and told me "do not morn my passing, become great and show all in the world the soul, i hold so dear". And he died. And on that day i swore revenge on geralt of rivia.

And so my journey of revenge began.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never seen the world outside of the great shaft. The great shaft was an underground system of roads and caves where witchers and apprentices lived and trained while not hunting monsters. The apprentices were never let out and no one ever argued with that decree. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around in wonder. The world was so beautiful. I had never seen the sun or felt the wind on my face. Hell, I was waking up, I felt it in my bones. It was a new age for me. this was it, the start of my inner revolution. I set into the morning, feeling the weight of my anger and grief willing be to carry on.

I walked until morning turned to noon and noon turned to dusk. I was debating on wether to rest for the night or to keep going until morning, when I heard a scream for help. Whipping around I sprinted to the site of the sound. A young woman was trying to fight off a horde of Arachas. Stupid woman I thought to myself. Arachas were wily monsters only to be fought if you had knowledge. Of course I had more than that. Leaping from the ledge, I recklessly slashed out with my silver sword Kveer. I'm not going to bore you with the details. You already know I'm talented. I gave the woman I withering look and thought to myself, lucky bitch, she beautiful, blond and curvaceous. And what was she doing? Swing around that sword that she barely knows how to use trying to be a tough girl. In looks I was normal except for my eyes. Brown hair, fairly curvaceous body but it was honed as a weapon with many scars that laced through like a bold tattoo. My eyes were nothing special in the great shaft but here i was looked at, like an anomaly.

The woman had been standing there in disbelief and slight bit of awe but you could see her trying to hide. Obiovsly she didn't give praise easily. Hmm one thing we had in common. She strutted over

"thank you, that was brave of you to come to the help of a stranger" she said with a slight accent. I Lifted up my hood so she could see my glistening eyes. She blanched in recognition and I replied

"its what i do. Don't think it was personal"

i turned away and started to walk away but she kept pace with me. I glanced sideways and tried kept my annoyance out of my face. "i think we should travel together, we could look out for each other" I sniggered under my breath. What was with this girl? "thanks but I'm used to this type of terrain and I prefer to work alone"

She stopped " yeah but I'm not used to this terrain" I heard a hint of desperation in her voice " I got lost from my colleagues, their probably out looking for me now, once I find them I'll be out of your way". I sighed and stopped. So she just wanted my protection against the monsters in the area. So bothersome! But I couldn't just leave her. I turned to her and warned her "if it's just for some of the way, then fine. But remember, were I'm heading to, nobody wants to join me". She nodded in consent, curiosity in her face. I held out my hand "I'm Amber of Gulet". She smiled grasping me hand and in turn replied "Ves of the Blue Stripes".

As we set out, Ves told me of how she had become separated from their commando unit. There was a war between Henselt and Stennis in Vergen and in the fray, Ves had fallen into a ravine and been rendered unconscious. When she had came to, she was in the forest were she had ran from the Arachas but they had found her. The rest I knew.

I decided to lead Ves out of the forest, to be rid of her but I was starting to like the headstrong woman. Maybe I could help her in some way and on the way I would find the witcher geralt. Just as we were walking alone the road to the nearest village, a shout rang out "VES" we spun around and saw two men running towards us. Ves ran and threw herself into the arms of the younger man, as the older looked on in relief. As Ves still hugging her man ( I guess), the other man turned his face to stare at me. I evenly met his gaze with a challenge in my eyes daring him to make assumptions. As I did this I couldn't help myself take in what I was looking at. I was trying to discern his age from his face. I settled on 30. His face was beautifully structured, with a strong jaw that could probably cut a rock in two, nicely proportioned cheekbones and the most captivating eyes. I had to stop myself from trying to look away from his intense gaze. I thanked my earlier self for putting on foundation, which hide the blush.

He strode over and started to interrogate me. But not on the subject of Ves but on me being a witcher.

"Awfully young to be out of the great shaft, aren't we" he quipped, slyly watching my expression. He knew I was a witcher, which meant he had dealt with my kind before.

My face blank, i answered "no, 20 is the normal age for graduation". Which was true but I wasn't 20. I was nineteen in Lamas which was 3 months away. I wasn't going to tell him that. You could tell he knew there was something more but left it at that and introduced himself.

"Vernon Roche, commander of the Blue Stripes"

"never heard of them, Amber of Gulet" I dryly replied. His eyes flashed in surprise and he smiled charmingly at me, winking cheekily at me. I glowered in response, blushing even more under my foundation. Gods, why did he have to be so goddamned handsome.

"Here, come with us, we'll get you some food. You and Ves must be tired" and he strode off, leaving me no choice but to follow in his wake


End file.
